Intro
by Shadow-Stalker99
Summary: idk


_**The air was cold as ice as the storm blew through Sageclan territory as the two tiny kits trudged on. Suddenly the smaller kit collapsed and soon so did the other and they both began to mewl. Just then Tangleclaw and his patrol came into the clearing "Tangleclaw look!" meowed spottedtail as she rushed up to the two tiny scraps. "What are they doing out in this weather?" asked Beartooth. "What should we do with them?" "Let's get them back to camp before anything else" meowed Tangleclaw. When the petrol returned to camp Tangleclaw reported to Pinestar "we didn't catch anything" he reported "but we did find these" meowed Beartooth as they held up the two tiny scraps of fur "what should we do with them" asked Tangleclaw "put them in the nursery for now" answered Thunderstar we'll report this at the next gathering". As Tangleclaw and Beartooth entered the warm nursery a pungent milky sent filled his nose "what are those?" asked Amberflower. Just then the two kits scented the milk and began to mewl loudly. "Kits" gasped Amberflower "we found them near the Great-Burch" said Tangleclaw "can you take care of them for now?" he asked "of course" meowed Amberflower after a few heartbeats "I have plenty of milk" so Tangleclaw and Beartooth set the two kits down near the curve of Amberflower's belly. She nudged them closer to her curve with her muzzle and the kits began to suckle between Amberflower's other two kits. While the two kits suckled Amberflower gave the kits a good wash. After all the snow had been washed off of them she named them. The smaller of the two had a light-brown colored pelt with small black streaks "you will be Almondkit" she decided and the larger one had a small black pelt with short light colored stripes "you shall be Fallenkit" she said. Almost as a sign of approval the two tiny kits let out a light purr.**_

"_**How is Amberflower?" asked hawkclaw "Now that the nursery is full again?" "She seems to be doing fine since mossheart moved in and kitted" answered mudtalon "and mistcloud will be moving in soon" I hope that wildkit and the others get apprenticed soon or we'll have expand the nursery again" "it wont be to long now" said snowpelt "they're almost six moons old" "what about Fallenkit?" asked mossshadow he'll be apprenticed at the same time as the others" answered snowpelt. "Snowpelt!" called Thunderstar "we need a Hunting patrol the fresh-kill pile is almost gone" "yes Thunderstar!" replied Snowpelt. "Beartooth, Foxfang, and Mudtalon you're coming with me. **_

"_**Wildkit you're a mess!" meowed Mistcloud "what would Amberflower say if she saw you like this!" "Sorry mistcloud" meowed wildkit as he tackled Fallenkit "Ouch!" squeaked Almondkit who they both just happened to land on. "I'll get you for that" said Almondkit with a mischifious look in her eye. The three little kits began to wrestle among the moss and brambles that made up the nursery floor. "Stop that!" meowed AmberFlower who was just entering the den "you don't want to fall on Weedkit, Larchkit, or ivykit" she meowed "sorry Amberflower." All three kits chorused "don't apologized to me apologize to Mistcloud" she said "sorry Mistcloud" the three kits coursed "it's alright this time but be more careful in the future" answered Mistcloud "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-rock!" yowled Thunderstar "what's going on?" Asked Lillykit who up till then had been quiet. "Clan meeting" answered her mother. "It has been a bad leaf-fall this year but we are here to honor SunClan with four new guardians!" he yowled "Emberpaw step forward" "will you honor SunClan by upholding the code **_

_**Of the guardian and fight for this clan even at the expense of your own life?" "I will Thunderstar" Answered Emberpaw "then by the power given to me by SunClan I give you your guardian name From now on you shall be known as Embertail!" "Embertail" chanted the clan. Thunderstar waited for the yowls of approval to die down before he continued "Oakpaw" he yowled "step forward" "will you honor SunClan by upholding the code of the guardian and fight for this clan even at the expense of your own life?" "I will Thunderstar" He answered "then by the power given to me by SunClan I give you your guardian name From now on you shall be known as Oakfur" yowled Pinestar. "Oakfur!" chanted the clan. "Cederpaw, Silverpaw!" he called Will you fallow the code of the guardian by defending this clan even at the cost of your lives?" he asked "we will" answered the apprentices "then by the power given to me by SunClan I give you your Guardian names From now on you shall be known as Cederfoot and Silverpelt!" "Cederfoot, Silverpelt!" chanted the clan. As the clan began to separate Thunderstar yowled "wait" "I almost forgot we also have four new apprentices to honor" "Almondkit come forward" so the young kit trotted forward careful not to skip or bounce "from now on you will be Almondpaw Meowed Almondpaw mewed Thunderstar. Mudtalon you will be mentoring Almondpaw "thank you Thunderstar" meowed mudtalon as Almondpaw trotted over and touched noses with her. Lillykit come forward" Thunderstar called from now on you shall be lillypaw" he called "Barkfang!" "Are you ready for an apprentice?" "I am," he answered then you shall mentor lillypaw" "thank you Pinestar" meowed. The old medicine cat as lillypaw trotted over and touched noses with him. Fallenkit come forward from now on you shall be known as fallenpaw and your mentor will be Beartooth "thank you Thunderstar" meowed Beartooth as fallenpaw trotted over and touched noses with him "and last but not least Wildkit Come forward" called Thunderstar "from now on you shall be known as wildpaw." "Snowpelt!" he called "you shall mentor wildpaw!" "Thank you Thunderstar!" meowed the deputy as wildpaw trotted over and touched noses with him "and if there is no more business then the clan meeting is over." Meowed Thunderstar Almondpaw, Fallenpaw, Lillypaw, Wildpaw. Chanted the clan. **_

"_**So what are we going to do first?" asked wildpaw "I think we'll take a walk through the forest to get you familiar with the territory" answered his mentor so the two cats trotted out of Meadowclan camp. The forest so was full of new scents and sounds that it was almost too much for wildpaw as they trotted through the forest snowpelt pointed out different landmarks. Just then wildpaw picked up a sour-musty scent that was so rank that he had to fight back a hiss of disgust he looked up at his mentor all his fur was standing on end and his neck fur was bristling "Echoclan!" He snarled "and it's on our side of the border" wildpaw observed "and its fresh!" he hissed "lets fallow the scent and find where it leads" said snowpelt. As they fallowed the scent it grew stronger and ranker! "It leads back over the border" Meowed snowpelt. We'll have to report this to thunderstar when we get back to camp. On the way back to camp wildpaw and snowpelt stoped to get a good hunting session in.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The bracken tunnel rustled as wildpaw and snowpelt entered the small clearing of Meadowclan camp with three voles dangling from snowpelt's jaws and wildpaw dragging a rabbit almost as big as he was! The warm sent of fresh-kill made fallenpaw's mouth water. "Hi fallenpaw!" called his littermate. Just then a shrill yowl split the cool evening air! "What's going on?" Asked Pinefur just then Almondpaw came running out of the healer's den and was running across the clearing "mistcloud is kitting!" she answered. **_

_**After what seemed like moons to the three cats Almondpaw came out of the nursery with a pungent scent clinging to her pelt "how is mistcloud" asked Fallenpaw, "Is she alright?"She's alright and has three healthy kits" she answered you can go and see them but be careful there very small. "We will" promised fallenpaw as he ran toward the nursery. As the two apprentices entered the nursery they were surrounded by a musty but pungent scent. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light of the nursery they saw mistcloud curled up in the far corner of the nursery "how are you mistcloud? Asked wildpaw "just fine thank you" she answered "can we see your kits" asked Fallenpaw anxiously "of course you can" purred mistcloud as the two apprentices came closer to the gray she-cat Fallenpaw began to make-out the shapes of the three kits "this one" she meowed pointing to a small black tortoiseshell kit with gray spots "is nightkit and this one" she said pointing to a small gray tabby-tom "is redkit" And this one" she purred pointing with her tail to the only kit sleeping "is snowkit" Fallenpaw looked up from the kits for a heartbeat to look at his litter mate to see his eyes filled with stars and affection "nightkit, redkit, and snowkit" he murmured "welcome to Sageclan". **_


End file.
